What does a Hogwarts Headmaster do on a daily basis? The answer
by omkr01
Summary: Have you ever wondered what exactly the task of a Hogwarts Headmaster is? How good was Albus Dumbledore in his job as the Hogwarts Headmaster? Well, fret no more as we have the answer right here!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other associated content is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I am not the owner of this awesome work. Sad :(

This story has not been written for commercial gain.

What does Albus Dumbledore do on a daily basis? Does he eat scones, lemon drops, sleep, go on epic adventures? When does he have time to fulfill his responsibilities as the Hogwarts Headmaster? These questions have been raised by the ton all around the world! But, since the proof of the pudding lies in the taste, let's understand what Albus Dumbledore ought to do as the Headmaster, which is notified in his job description and then decide whether he was indeed, competent enough to do the job.

**Job Description of the Hogwarts Headmaster. **

The position of the Headmaster of Hogwarts is a very prestigious and responsible position in the realm of magical education in the area notified as the realm of Magical United Kingdom. The witch or wizard is chosen for the position of the Headmaster by the Department of Magical Education, Ministry of Magic on the recommendation of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts. The position comes with a salary of a million Galleons along with other direct and in-direct benefits tied to the office. The position was occupied by Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, who was succeeded by the Potions Master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape after Professor Albus Dumbledore's death.

The position of the Headmaster of Hogwarts is to be offered to a qualified witch or wizard with a minimum fifty years of experience in the field of magical education and potential appointees for the post must be proposed and confirmed by a majority of the votes amidst the Board of Governors, along with an explanation as why the incumbent is suitable or un-suitable for the position. The appointing authority for the position is the Ministry of Magic.

**********************************************BEGIN JOB DESCRIPTION****************************************************************

Job description of the position of the Headmaster of Hogwarts

Working hours: 10 hours daily. Incumbent is not required to perform his duties on Sundays and Notified Holidays. 2 months of paid vacation every year. However, the incumbent can be asked to work for more than 10 hours or in the holiday, subject to the decision of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts.

Salary: 1.2 million galleons per year, with a 10 percent increment in the basic amount every five years, in service in the position in Hogwarts. Salary is subject to notified taxes and cesses. Direct and indirect benefits include: fully furnished accommodations in Hogwarts premises, official vehicle or broom for travelling purposes, budgetary allocation for official and personal expenses.

Duties to be performed by the incumbent appointed to the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts:

1\. Headmaster has to ensure and maintain the disbursal of magical education according to the defined standards by the Board of Governors and the Department of Education in the Ministry of Magic.

2\. Headmaster has to conduct, observe and oversee regularly scheduled examinations, tests and other educational level assessment tasks and activities administered by Hogwarts and Ministry of Magic as per the defined rules and regulations, ensuring the same is written in a peaceful and fair, testing environment.

3\. Headmaster has to supervise, guide and oversee the teachers and instructors of Hogwarts to ensure that they are providing quality education to the students. Further, the Headmaster has to approve the lesson plans designed by the teachers and suggest changes or inclusions wherever necessary.

4\. Headmaster has to approve the academic calendar for the year and have it notified to the students in a form that is clear and understandable by all.

5\. Headmaster has to recommend the names of witches and wizards and other beings, creatures, entities and spirits who he or she feels are capable to perform the duties of a teacher in Hogwarts to the Board of Governors and the Department of Magical Education. Same is to be done at least 2 years before a teacher reaches the age of retirement at Hogwarts and immediately, in case of resignation, termination, removal and death of the teacher, in service with Hogwarts.

6\. Headmaster has to ensure that the rules and regulations of Hogwarts are understood and followed by all within the school's premises.

7\. Headmaster is to ensure that all the salaries and wages due to be paid to all the teachers, staff and directly and indirectly employed personnel in Hogwarts are paid on time, in cash or in kind as per the employee's wishes.

8\. Headmaster has to conduct performance appraisal and assessment interviews and other related teaching skill and ability assessment activities on a regular, scheduled basis to recommend promotions, continuation of present position, demotions and removal of the teachers and instructors of Hogwarts to the Board of Governors and the Department of Magical Education for the reflection of the above. These tasks include the overseeing of regularly scheduled training and development activities for the Hogwarts personnel by the trainers hired by Hogwarts or by the Ministry of Magic.

9\. Headmaster has to ensure that Hogwarts has enough money and financial resources to perform its activities in a proper manner and to see to it that all requisitions for monies are done as per the proper procedure and a proper paper trail is maintained. Headmaster is to raise a request for sanction of money, well before the existing funds reaches the emergency reserve level.

10\. Human Resource administration: Headmaster is to ensure that the teachers and on-Hogwarts payroll staff and personnel are performing their duties well as per the requirements stated for their jobs and timely personnel are brought in to replace teaching staff and other directly and indirectly employed Hogwarts personnel who conclude their tenure with Hogwarts on account of - retirement, resignation, termination or death (natural and un-natural). Further duties include: Ordering and overseeing the disbursal of salaries, sanctioning of leaves and authorized absences, sanctioning of research funds, conduction of impartial investigations into receipt of complaints and allegations raised against the Hogwarts personnel and staff and acting as an impartial arbitrator in case of disputes within students and students, students and teachers or staff personnel and between teachers and staff personnel referred to Headmaster for settlement.

11\. Disciplinary administration: Headmaster has to ensure that the students and Hogwarts personnel are made fully aware of the consequences of disobeying and breaking the rules and regulations of Hogwarts and he or she must see to it that the newly notified and existing rules and regulations are placed in a form that is visible to all the students and personnel of Hogwarts in a clearly understandable way. Penalties and punishments wherever applicable must be disbursed in a fair and proportionate manner as per the offence.

12\. Appointment of Prefects and Head Boy/Head Girl: Headmaster must appoint capable students with strong leadership and management skills to perform roles of a Prefects for their respective houses. Students appointed as Prefects must be charged with the responsibility of fulfilling the duties and responsibilities of house prefects and guide their fellow house students to ensure that they conform to the rules and regulations of Hogwarts. Headmaster has to appoint a capable student as the Head Boy and Head Girl in Hogwarts. Being that the Head Boy and Head Girl represent the students of Hogwarts in outside events, proper care must be made to see to it that the right candidates are appointed to this positions, subject to the Board of Governor's approval. Incumbent Prefects and students suggested by teachers and prefects can be considered for the position.

13\. Office administration: Headmaster is to ensure that enough stationery, writing materials and forms are maintained in Hogwarts along with enough owls to ensure smooth and sure conduction of work and dispatch of communications. Certificates, documents and other forms are to be maintained to ensure that no scarcity of the same is felt in Hogwarts. All requests for monies, equipment, funds and other ways and means made with the office by the teachers is to be approved or denied as per the notified rules and regulations.

14\. Headmaster is the keeper in-charge of the post owls of Hogwarts and it is his or her responsibility to appoint a caretaker for the owls who is to see to it that the Owlery is kept in a clean and dry condition and enough medicine, first aid equipment, food and water is kept in stock for the owls.

15\. Quidditch: As the chief patron of Quidditch-in-Hogwarts, Headmaster is to ensure that the sport of Quidditch played in Hogwarts is played as per the rules and regulations set by the Controlling Authority of the sport and see to it that it is played in a safe way to ensure minimal injury to the players and the spectators. Headmaster must direct the respective house Quidditch teams to ensure that the equipment of the sport – flying brooms, the Quaffle, Bludgers, Bats and the Golden Snitch is kept in a condition, suitable for play. Headmaster is to ensure that no illegal gambling or wagers on the game take place in Hogwarts and levy penalties for violations of the same.

16\. Student awards and recognitions; Headmaster has to disburse recognitions to the students within the academic year. Being that the Headmaster is the authority who is to disburse said awards, enough material and evidences presented by the recommending members is to be studied and analyzed by him to ensure that the awards are given to the deserving students and staff members.

17\. House Points: Headmaster must see to it that the various points awards and taken away by the persons given the right to do so, do the act as per the rules and regulations. Any act of unfair awarding or removal is to be made good on receipt of such information.

18\. House Elf Management: Headmaster has to ensure that the House Elves, currently working for Hogwarts are treated in a respectable way in order to enable to perform their activities and tasks in a safe and peaceful environment. Further, Headmaster is to sanction the payment of back wages and other arrears to the House Elves who raise a request for the same, based on the duration and record of their employment with Hogwarts. Headmaster must provide for the accommodation, food, welfare and well being of the House Elves within Hogwarts.

19\. Hogwarts Premises maintenance: Headmaster must ensure that the premises of Hogwarts - the Great hall, the school grounds, the Quidditch pitch and stadium, classrooms, corridors, student's dormitories, staff and personnel accommodations are kept well and swept and cleaned on a regular basis. Further, the Headmaster must ensure that healthy and nutritious food is served in Hogwarts and proper health and hygiene standards are maintained in the Hogwarts Kitchen and enough stores are maintained in the Hogwarts Pantry.

20\. Hospital Wing: Headmaster is to ensure that enough medicines, first aid appliances and other medicinal potions, powders and solutions are kept within the hospital wing premises with enough beds to accommodate at least 1/10th of the persons in Hogwarts. Adequate facility is to be ensured by Headmaster to move serious cases to the notified hospitals in a safe way. Headmaster is to recommend the appointment of qualified medi-witches and wizards for various positions in the hospital wing, as per need basis.

21\. Guardian of the Hogwarts lake: Headmaster must ensure that the Hogwarts lake is kept in a clean form and no rubbish, waste, refuse, trash and debris are dumped in the lake along with making ways and means to make sure that the Mer-people living in the lake are able to live peacefully in the lake and the students and Hogwarts personnel are advised not to tease, threaten or provoke the Mer-People and the Giant Squid for their safety and well being.

22\. Guardian of the Hogwarts thestral herd: Headmaster is to ensure that the Hogwarts thestral herd is kept in a way suitable for their peaceful living and well being with enough food, water and living facilities provided to them in order to help them perform their tasks in an optimum manner.

23\. Guardian of the magical artifacts: Headmaster must ensure that the various magical items, portraits, properties and artifacts of Hogwarts are kept in a safe and secure environment to ensure their proper presence and working.

24\. Guardian of the Forbidden Forest: Headmaster has to ensure that the various creatures, beings, spirits and entities currently living in the Forbidden Forest are able to live or leave peacefully without undue fear or interference in the forest as long as they desire to stay in the forest.

25\. Security management: Headmaster has to ensure that each and every member of Hogwarts is kept in a safe and secure environment, free from accidental deaths and non-curable, terminal injuries, illnesses and curses. Headmaster has the authority to sanction the appointment of security trolls and other qualified guards for the safety of the personnel and students in Hogwarts.

26\. Diversity management: Headmaster must make sure that Hogwarts is a place of equal employment and studying opportunities. He is to ensure that every magical person, entity, spirit, creature or being currently employed (directly or indirectly) by Hogwarts or enrolled in Hogwarts is treated equally and are not subjected to discrimination during the course of their employment or study within Hogwarts.

27\. Headmaster must perform, conduct and oversee other activities as assigned by the Board of Governors and the Ministry of Magic within Hogwarts premises as per the defined instructions with reference to such activities.

28\. Any other activities that are related to the above within Hogwarts premises are to be performed by the Headmaster as per the instructions of the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards, whenever necessary for the benefit of Hogwarts.

**********************************************END JOB DESCRIPTION****************************************************************

We can study this job description and rate Dumbledore's actual performance in his job on measuring the congruence between this description and the description in the book.


End file.
